Robotic systems are presently in use in a wide variety of industries for a wide variety of applications typically in which there is a need to perform a large of number of repetitive operations. Given these requirements, robotic systems have been developed employing computers having programs which set forth every step necessary to perform an operation, as well as all of the data necessary to describe the physical "world" in which the robot operates.
Conventional robot languages have a model of the "world" that consists of the robot and "everything else", everything else being the physical or logical devices or points in space which the robot addresses. Languages of this type typically have procedural commands that move the robot and logic commands that activate the input output (I/O) devices which logically connect the robot to "everything else". Conventional robot languages force the user to describe every activity within the process, whether it be unique or repetitive. In addition, conventional robots are large machines which cannot work in close proximity to one another without colliding.
The present invention is characterized by providing a model of the assembly world which consist of resource "elements", such as robots, end effectors and feeders, which may be connected or otherwise associated with one another in a variety of different ways during execution of the assembly process. The present invention utilizes a system and operating software which creates an environment in which any "unique" operation is specified initially and only once by the user, whereas any replication (multiplicity of resources or work) is created by the internal system without the need for the user to provide any additional information beyond the user-supplied data base initially provided. The system of the present invention incorporates architected mechanics, electronics and software which are cooperatively capable of coordinating multiple resources for the purpose of automatically assembling the users' end products The "robots" of the present invention are "small footprint" robots with flexible "umbilical cords" and are capable of moving around one another more readily and more easily than prior art structures thus greatly enhancing the versatility and use of the system.
The present invention comprises a highly sophisticated computer system comprising a multiplicity of satellite CPU's linked to a main CPU through a high speed VME bus capable of performing numerous calculations and handling a multiplicity of data transfers between the various elements of the system on a real time basis. The satellite CPUs perform the calculations necessary for operating the robots in a high speed manner and in concurrent fashion.
In one preferred embodiment, the robotic devices are comprised of two dimensional linear motors movable along ferromagnetic platens. These members are powered through umbilical cords attached to a controller. The linear motors are capable of rapid acceleration, on the order of 1G, and linear speeds of the order of 40 to 100 inches per second. Stepping resolutions of the order of 0.0005 inch are obtainable.
The robotic devices are not dedicated fixed hardware structures, but to the contrary, are assembled from available cooperating elements including linear motors, connectors, grippers, end effectors and the like. The assembly is determined through the unique program which creates a robotic device, hereinafter referred to as a compound, in accordance with the requested task.
The robotic system, in one preferred embodiment, comprises an arrangement in which components may be mounted upon a panel advanced by a conveyor to the location of the robotic system. The system and supporting frame and cabinet stand above the conveyor to minimize the amount of valuable floor space used.
The unique system control, in addition to producing compounds based upon available components, also determines the capability of performing a particular function based on the availability of the components to be mounted, for example. In the event that an assembly at a particular station is not capable of being performed, for whatever reason, the robotic system at that location may notify the robotic system at the next downstream location having a similar capability of the need to perform the operation which has not been completed at the upstream location, causing the robotic system at the downstream location to give the yet to be completed operation priority over the operations allocated to the downstream location(s).
The unique operating system is further capable of accepting data from the user during a teaching phase, said data being comprised of a data base representing all of the physical and logical aspects of each element of the "world" comprising the robotic system and including, for example, the reference points of the system supporting frame supporting the robotic devices; the pertinent physical dimensions, functional capabilities and logical characteristics of each element capable of being utilized to assemble a compound; the work piece and all of the sites thereon adapted to receive components etc.
During said teaching phase, the user also provides data representing each different operation to be performed such as a "pick-up", "carry" and "place" for a component. Only those descriptions of unique operations need be provided, the capability of the operating system being such that the system will automatically create and assemble a compound and control that compound to perform an operation automatically when called upon to do so, in spite of the number of repetitions required to be performed.
Upon completion of the teaching cycle, the robotic system operates automatically until all required tasks have been performed.
Dependent upon the tasks to be performed the system determines the availability of elements and creates and assembles the compound upon establishing that all of the necessary elements of the compound are available. Upon completion of the compound, the tasks to be performed is initiated.
The system has the unique capability of enabling assembly of and operation by a plurality of robotic devices to be performed at the same work station substantially simultaneously. To assure that these operations are performed efficiently, the system has unique collision avoidance and umbilical cord detangling capabilities, as well as optimizing the time required to create "compounds" all of which contribute to efficient operation of the system.